A Family Full Of Perverts But The Youngest Is A Complete Degenerate?
by Sargent Crash
Summary: A great exaggeration of characters in a certain chat room. Context is required to understand the myriad of jokes that fill this fic. With an abundance of dirty jokes, lame references, and obscure inside jokes, can anyone REALLY enjoy this fic?
1. Introduction

**Good Morning! Tata-chan!**

The day in the Kamachi household began with the usual routine.

"Jass! Why is Tata locked up in her room again?" Standing in front of the youngest stood a fairly tall girl with unkempt violent hair. The girl couldn't erase the sly smile as she responded to her twin.

"Eh? Why do you assume it's me Myth? I haven't done anything yet." There was always an air of mischief around Jass, especially when the topic dealt with the youngest of the family.

Myth ran her hand through her short orange hair in frustration. "You know exactly why! If it was Aleister, she would comfort her afterwards, Kamisato would be laughing her ass off, I don't think Go-kun could say anything to actually hurt her and Kakine… Where is Kakine anyways?"

"Work." The reply reverberated through every corner of the house in single unison. A rare occurrence where the siblings all agreed on something.

"Anyways fess up! What did you do?"

"Nothing Myth, honest!" She waved off her sister's accusations. "Oh! I did happen to be talking to myself earlier. I remembered that Go-kun has a date with his precious **girlfriend** ~."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A high pitched shrill echoed within the large house.

Having proved her 'innocence', Jass happily trotted away leaving Myth to deal with the number one problem child.

 _How did I end up being my sister's keeper?_ Myth silently sighed to herself and gently knocked on Tata's door. "Tata come out. It's breakfast time."

"No! I don't want to live with a bunch of ugly pooheads! Die and be born a cute boy!" The girl had thrown an unneeded tantrum over something silly and taken it out on her sister.

 _Listen here you perverted incest loving loli!_ Myth kept the internal outburst of anger inside and instead went with a different approach. "Oh! Go-kun! Hm? Why are you shirtless?"

Those words were all that were needed for troublesome Tata to leap out of her room.

"Don't worry Gocchi-nii-tan! I'll be your shirt for the day~." However she only felt a firm hand gripping tightly on her head as soon as she stepped out. "Eh?" The elementary kid gave the hallway a through scan. "There's no shirtless Gocchi-nii here." she let out a cute and disappointed voice that almost reached Myth.  
"Of course. I lied about that."

"Ehhhhhh!? You lied to your cutest and most precious little sister?" But the girl did not remain sad for long. "Then that means Jass-oneechan is lying too! Right? Right?"

"Nope. That is 100% truth."

Tears filled the blue hair loli's eyes as she began to flail about. "Lies lies lies! My big brother would never cheat on me! You're just jealous of us!"

 _And who would be jealous of you, brat?_

"Let me go! Flat chest! Muscle idiot! Balless Boy!"

"You know…" Myth finally spoke against the raging kid, "Since it's the weekend, your sisters Kamisato-chan and Jass-chan are pretty free today. Don't you want to spend ALLLLLL day with them?"

"... I'm sorry."

The two finally made it downstairs for breakfast and greeted the rest of the family. "Good morning!" Tata quickly broke out of Myth's grip and straight to her seat next to Go-kun.

However there were two immeasurable opponents standing between her and her beloved Onii-Tan.

"Geh! Kamisato-oneechan…"

"Crybaby Tata finally decided yup join us huh? I'm surprised you were even able to get out of bed." This began the usual exchange between the two.

"I-I can manage that much at least. More importantly! What are you doing in my spot!"

Yes. In this particular household, they had assigned seats to prevent a certain member for causing a ruckus during every meal time. However…

"Oh that…" a wicked smile formed on Kamisato's face, "Aleister-Oneechan decided to change it up. If you want to be upset, blame her."

"Ehhhhh!?" said betrayer was in the kitchen alongside Myth preparing the food for the family. The only sister who didn't always berate her on every chance had erased any sense of trust. "Aliester-Oneechan why!?"

"Don't you think you're too attached too Go-Kun? I think you should try bonding with your other sisters as well."

"No! I'm not too attached at all! In fact, I need to spend more time with Onii-tan! Share the same room! Share the same bed. Huff huff! S-share the same clothes! At the same time!"

"Haha! You're so gross Tata!"

"To think this little sister of mine is such a degenerate."

"..."

"Tata-chan, you're drooling." Aleister replied, ignoring the degenerates reasoning. "Regardless, at your age you should have some friends your age to play with and not cling to your brother so much, okay?"

"I-I do have friends! Lots of them!"

"Oh?" Kamisato pipped in. "Then do you have any that are boys?"

"I have one!" Tata defended.

"Online idols don't count." Aleister swiftly shut down her defences.

"Don't be so swift to assume Aleister-Oneechan." Yet coming to defend the utterly hopeless girl was an unlikely ally.

"Jass-Oneechan!"

"You never know. She could be talking about that boy whose hair smells like apple~."

"ONEECHAN!"

"Wait a minute Jass. She could be talking about the neighbor boy." Kamisato jumped at the chance to tease the youngest. "The knew she plays hero with."

"I didn't forget about him. She's always yelling 'This is my Cosmic' or something like that."

Again tears welled up in the youngest eyes as she tried to brace the sisters teasing.

But it was too much for an elementary kid to handle so she responded in the worst way possible.

"Y-you all are…"

"Stupid, poohead, ugly, jealous, strap-ons!" Silence fell upon the family after hearing that 'insult.'

Of course the first to break the silence was Kamisato's laugh. "Pffft! KAHAHA! A-A STRAP-ON!? HAHA!" She was barely able to wheeze out the words in her fit but there were a few others in the brink as well.

Tata-chan. C-could you repeat that for me please?" holding in her laughter, Jass pulled out her phone in an attempt to record her sister's newest and greatest failure.

Myth intervened with her sister's plot, "Please Tata-chan, don't repeat that. For everyone's sake."

 _Mostly your sake._

"Eh?"

"Where did you even learn that, Tata-chan?"

"A book!"

"A book! What kind of book has Stra-!" Myth halted mid sentence as a name clearly filled her head.

The gaze of multiple girls fell to the oldest.

"Hmm. I do recall misplacing a few of my erotic books. So I guess it's my fault for this. However I'm quite surprised by this outcome. I didn't think our little Tata-chan can read." a proud smile formed. "Oneechan is happy you have some skills."

"I-I can read Oneechan! And I know what a strap-on is! The girl in the book used it to punish her sister and penesomething!"

…

"Aleister."

"I'll be frank. I have no thoughts or intentions of 'penesomething' any of my siblings."

"... why did you enunciate siblings in that sentence?"

"One must keep all options and variations open, my dear sister."

"Hahaha! I don't know what's better! Ali-neesan's abundance of fetishes, or Tata-chan's misuse of Strap-on! Haha!"

"Stop laughing you damn hyena! And stop using that word!"

"Tata-chan may have stumbled onto a new form of gap moe. Her innate perversion yet lacking the necessary knowledge to understand it. Truly something that only Tata-chan can do." Jass nodded her head in great approval of this new discovery.

"Aleister, Jass! Stop praising her for stupid things!"

"Fine then. How about I do something fitting of an elder sister for once?" Kamisato retorted.

 _Doubtful._ The thought echoed in the siblings head in unison.

Ignoring the doubtful gazes, she spoke in a calm manner to the tearful girl. "Listen well lil sis. A strap-on isn't used for punishment and can't really be used as an insult. For two girls, it's used for se-!"

"DENIED!" A spectacular high knee crashed into the belligerent sister who tried to further sully the child's mind.

"Ah. Mythkommi has appeared."

"Don't give me that weird nickname!"

"Still, an amazing display of strength. 7/10."

"Don't rate it!"

This was a regular occurance in the Kamachi household which usually had only one conclusion.

"Gochii-ni! Our sisters are picking on me!" There it was. Tata-chan's signature retreat call. Usually marked the end of a bully session.

"Ahh. That was fast. Thought she would last till breakfast was finished.

The girl ran and tightly clung to the seams of his pants in hopes of acquiring Onii-san protection. The boy who tried his best to avoid attention and enjoy the chaos from the sidelines was thrusted into it. But he expected this outcome and was thoroughly prepared to deal with his perverted family.

"Right, right. Our family is a bunch of bullies huh?"

 _Now… who should I start with first? I guess…_

"Ali-neesan. I thought you promised not to take your books outside your room?"

Heh. As expected of my cute little brother. Very well, I shall have deep reflection on my actions."

"Then Kamisato-neesan…" he glanced over to see her body remained motionless on the kitchen floor… "Myth-nee. You raise your voice to much and resort to violence too often. Perhaps try to think calmly before acting please."

The older sister wanted to badly retort but found it only proving her brothers point. "Yes." was her defeated reply.

"And Jass-nee."

"Hm? Hm?" Jass excitedly rocked her head in anticipation. It was clearly written all over her face.

 _What kind of verbal abuse is he going to use on me?_

"Nothing I say would actually deter you from teasing Tata-chan, huh?" It seemed the sole brother had given up on reprimanding the mischievous twin.

"Right! I love teasing our little sister too much!"

"But I do recall you said something about your allowance.

"Ah."

Wonder how our parents would feel about you using your money to buy clothes you have no intention of wearing?"

"Aha. Ive been found out?"

Perhaps it would be easier to hold that secret if didn't share your room with a hermit."

Jass turned to her twin with an upset gaze. The sister in question promptly responded by avoiding eye contact.

Throughout all of this, Tata put on a brave face after the brother effectively shut them down. "Haha! That's what you get ugly hags for picking on your beautiful sister! Only Gocchi-nii-tan understands me, right?"

Go simply patted the elementary kid on the head and presented her a soft smile. "Tata-chan…"

Her face exploded with bliss as he said her name.

"You're the worst of them all."

"Eh?"

"When you first began clinching to me, I thought was cute. However your intentions have become more perverse as you grew older. I also thought that was normal considering the state of our family yet you insist on trying to cross that line and you don't even know what that line is!" Go released a long sigh filled with disappointment. "I'm even starting to think you sneak into my room at night."

"Geh!?" Tata produced a strange sound from her mouth that caught everyone's attention. She cleared her throat in an lousy attempt to cover it. "Ah-Hem! S-so w-what makes you t-think I would do something l-like sneak into your room?"

"Lately I've been missing some clothes. At first I thought it was that stupid washing machine but then I've had some missing go missing straight from my dresser!" Tata slowly began distancing herself from the family and easing to kitchen doorway. "Even this morning, I found a pair of my favorite socks go missing."

A sigh of relief was breathed. Not surprisingly to anyone, it came from the youngest, Tata.

"Oh?" Go questioned the girl, "Why are you relaxing so much?"

Idiotic Tata-chan could only respond honestly after releasing all the tension in her body. "Because~, this morning I didn't steal a pair of socks, this time I managed to grab a pair of underwear!"

Unanimously, minus the girl in question, they all said the same thing.

"Are you an idiot?"

"Hm?" Tata, with a childish smile on still stuck on her face finally realized what she just said. The girl was too late to realize and a pair of hands 'gently' grabbed the girl's shoulders.

"Tata-chan." The sweet voice came from the eldest, who had somehow closed the distance between the two in an instant. "You made your sister worry _so much._ I thought there might be something bothering you when I noticed you seemed a bit more tired in the morning."

"Aliester-Oneesama?" Her soft plea fell on deaf ears as she continued.

"Turns out you were making nightly visits to your brothers room. I had even bought replacement clothes for him." Since Tata, Go, and Kamisato were still underage, Aliester was their primary guardian when the parents were gone. So when she spent money that didn't need to be spent, she took it quite personally. "Don't worry Tata-chan. We'll have a nice long chat. You and me. I'll even call mom and dad for this one."

At this point, the twins clapped their hands as if praying.

"I pray that you'll be a less perverted person in the next life."

"I pray that you'll be a beautiful girl that loves to Crossdress, preferably in butler clothes."

Even in the clutches of death, Tata had to retort. "Don't just kill me off! And what's with that oddly specific reincarnation?"

"Why did you make six plates? Are you expecting Kaki-nee to make it to breakfast?"

"Don't ignore my existence Kamisato-Oneechan!"

"Don't worry Tata-chan. Because of you, I now have more clothes to wear. Thank you."

"That's not the kind of thanks I want from you, Gocchi-nii-tan!"


	2. Kamisato1

**Kamisato Wants To Pick Up Boys At The Beach!**

Spring. To adolescent youths it was synonymous with break. The time to be free of the prison called school and relax. However, those beyond that simple time see it as something less…

Romantic.

Work would not be canceled, college projects still needed completion and life moved on for them, despite their bitter feelings toward the break. But it held another meaning for a certain perverted family.

A family eldest sisters Aleister and Kakine plan the yearly departure from the house to prevent their younger siblings(Primarily Tata) from running amok.

"Beach house! Beach house! Were going to the beach house!" The youngest was already wearing her one piece swimsuit, which was green with a childish flower pattern. She excitedly trodden around her family with her small suitcase in tow. "How long is it going to take us to get there?"

"Think an hour by train. Speaking of, we should go ahead and leave." Answering the girl was the ever absent Kakine! The second eldest wore her hair in a bobcut, with short bangs covering a portion of her face. And despite the slightly warm weather, she opted to wear a light brown jacket over her white tank top and sported blue jeans.

"Eh? But Myth-Oneesan and Jass-Oneechan aren't here."

Kakine gently took the youngest by the hand and guided her to the train station. "Don't worry about them. Due to Myth being a hermit, certain measures have to taken to ensure she goes on the trip. Well meet them both at the station."

The girl didn't seem too convinced by Kakine's words but realized pointless to continue as the rest of the family was also leaving for the station.

Leaving only the volatile mix that was the twins.

Myth was no doubt, a hermit in every sense of the word, complete opposite of her outgoing counterpart. Should the choice be made, she would gladly stay at home than go to the mandatory family vacation. So with nothing but a orange hoodie and gym shorts, she happily laid in front of her computer, curiously staring at Jass.

"You know, the temperatures today are going to be pretty high."

"I know." she replied unconcerned.

"Then… Why are you wearing your tracksuit pants?"

True to her statement, the younger twin was wearing dark red pants and a white gym shirt. At the same time, she was using most of the twins bedroom to do aerobic stretches.

"I figured I take a quick jog before we hop on the bullet train."

" _We_? I thought you gave up on me. I told you I'm not going. Especially after what happened last year."

"You almost drowned. ONE time. No need to be traumatized by it. Here. Take this."

"I don't think you understand how trauma works. What's this?" Myth glanced down at the small paper she was handed. "My train ticket? How many times-!" however the person in question had already left. Myth let out a exasperated sigh. "Seriously how exactly are we related?" She swiveled her chair back to her deck and noticed something.

Or rather a lack of something.

A gaudy notebook that at first glance no one would expect the super serious tomboyish girl to own. Yet she owned that bright pink and sparkled notebook. Though the contents were far from childish.

Like the rest of her family, Myth was a tried and true pervert. The existence of that notebook was indisputable proof of that.

And it was removed from that room.

Standing outside the house, Jass patiently waited with notebook in hand for her sister to react appropriately.

She didn't wait long as a window from the second floor burst open and a hoodie wearing girl leaped out and landed in the front yard. After witnessing such a feat, Jass began to wonder if her sister really was human.

"Give."

"It."

"Back."

She spoke her words slowly so there was no chance to miss hear them.

"But Myth… You didn't say please~"

From there the grand chase between the two began. With the streets relatively empty due to early morning, Jass made her way with ease to the train station, though she noted had Myth been wearing shoes, she may not have made it. She quickly passed through the gate and jumped in the train with her sister in hot pursuit.

Luckily, they entered the same cart the rest of the Kamachi family was in.

"Don't worry guys! We made it!"

Her celebratory entrance was cut short by a shoulder grab from her twin. "Notebook. Now." Jass quietly handed her the gaudy notebook.

Still seething with anger, Myth opened it to ensure the safety of the contents only to find…

"It's… empty?"

Jass patted the shocked girl on the back. "Of course it's empty silly! You think I would steal your precious notebook and take it with us on vacation? You think so little of me nee-san. It's called sleight of hand. The real one is securely stored in our room!"

The homely dressed girl stood bewildered by the events, unaware of the departing train. In the end, Minus the parents, the entire family left for vacation.

* * *

"It's the Sea!" Tata could barely hold out her excitement. After a long train trip and dropping their belongings at the beach house, they finally made it to the main attraction. Without so much as a word, Tata, Go, and Kamisato ran off to fully enjoy the change of scenery.

"Ahhh. There they go. Must be good to be young." Kakine spouted some old man words.

"Don't be silly Kakine. We're still in the prime of our youth." Correcting Kakine was the eldest sister who may have felt a bit aged after her sister's remark. "You only feel that way cause you're constantly working."

"While you two talk about your wrinkles that don't exist, I'll take the short straw and supervise the kids." Myth interjected, hoping they would move on to a different subject. She was still somewhat upset she got tricked to joining, bitterly wearing a light blue one-piece swimsuit to match the occasion.

"Hold on Myth. Out of all of us here, you're the least qualified person to do that." On the other hand, Jass brazenly wore a bright red two piece which accentuated her curves. "You know you can't swim. What are you going to do if Kamisato or Tata drown?"

"That's why Go is there."

"You're really going leave the rescuing to your younger brother? A middle school boy at that?"

"Relax. He's not just any middle school boy. He's a competent and reliable middle school boy."

The younger twin let out an exaggerated sigh before grabbing Myth by the wrist and dragged her into the Sea. "At first it was funny but now I can't stand knowing a girl my age doesn't know how to swim. We're changing that today. Jass crash course swimming lessons!"

"EH!?" the fear filled squeal wasn't from her trauma of drowning, it came from her fear of Jass.

Despite her teasing nature, she did not condone or tolerate ignorance. So much so that she spent a good 4 hours or so explaining Earth's rotation simply due to a throwaway remark from Tata saying the Earth is flat.

"W- wait a minute Jass! Let's talk about this! What about the kids? The kids!"

"Ali-nee will take care of them. First we need to get over your fear of drowning."

"There's an entirely different fear I want to get over first!"

Jass and Myth left for another location on the beach, leaving Aleister and Kakine to watch over the younger siblings.

Aleister happily waved the two of and sat under the parasol Kakine had set up.

"Oh? Not going to swim either? I thought you would at least use this chance to sunbathe."

Kakine forced out a laugh. "True but I'm feeling a bit too tired to change into my swimsuit. Plus…" she gave the eldest an envious stare. "in the end, I'm certainly number 2 compared to you." She muttered to herself. "What about you Ali-nee? Since you've drew the short straw watching the kids, are you going to join them?"

She released a sigh of defeat, "It's not like I have a choice in the matter now." Aleister removed her light jacket to reveal her mature body which was fitting of the eldest child. Her violet bikini matched well with her light complex and the frill design made her much more alluring to the eyes. However Aleister herself was completely oblivious to her own beauty which her sisters constantly reminded her of.

"I don't get it." Kakine muttered the words loud enough for her to hear. "How does a near perfect 10 like yourself have so many failed relationships?" Without warning she struck a devastating blow to the beauty who reeled back from the shock.

"Ah…" For some reason, a light blush formed on the girls face. "R-rather than something dramatic or horrible happening to end them, it was more of a personality clash than anything else."

With those few obscure words, Kakine immediately knew what happened. Though it would've been better to leave it at that, Kakine spoke up.

"Ah. They found out you were an irredeemable pervert." Of course, Kakine beared no ill will when she said that. As all of the family were considered perverts in one aspect or another. Yet to others outside the family, it wasn't the best trait.

"...Yes." Aliester was quite aware of this fact so it was a bit of a sore spot for her to bring up her failed relationships. "I-I'm going to check on the kids."

With the eldest gone, Kakine was left to her own musing.

"Heh. My debut chapter and I'm delegated as a side character. As expected of the true number 1."

Meanwhile the youngest siblings played in the shallows, with troublesome Tata clinging to Go's side.

"Hehe! Gocchi-nii's smooth skin. His slightly built body. The best!"

"...You know. We can't play tag if your stuck to me like this."

"I am playing tag Gocchi-nii! I'll be forever it and chase you till the end of times!"

A wry smile formed on the boy's face. "That's a what I'm worried about…"

"You two enjoy your kiddy games. As a woman, I'm only here for one thing." Kamisato talked down to them. While she did sport a two piece it looked somewhat unnatural on her small frame and clashed with her twintail hairstyle.

Tata in a surprising act played the straight man. "A woman? You?"

Any other time Kamisato would reply with an unhealthy amount of vulgar retorts yet today agree held her tongue. "Heh. It would take more than insults from a _child_ to upset a woman like me." with exaggerated movements, she flipped her hair in an obnoxious manner.

Even the hardened Go was disturbed by Kamisato's attitude change. "Okay. I'll bite. What are you doing nee-san?"

"What are you saying, my dear little brother? I've always behaved with ladylike elegance!" This was obviously a lie that the siblings had no intention of believing.

There was some reason for her annoying behavior.

And it became clear when Aliester arrived.

"Like your friend over there, I'm sorry. I have no interest in 'hanging out'. If your so insistent on getting your dick wet, there's a perfectly good ocean for you to drown in." Following behind the busty beauty were a conglomerate of dejected boys. "Geez. While I don't mind the occasional gangrape novel, in real life it's downright unappealing. I don't think I can fit that many anyways." It was true irony that the boy's got rejected by one of the most perverted person in the world.

"Tch! Of course the cougar is here." Kamisato dropped her pseudo-hauty persona and muttered the bitter words against her sister.

However Aleister heard the insult and proceeded to give her a loving grab from behind. "Ara Kamisato-chan. You've got to be more careful with your words. Someone might end up hurt because of them."

Kamisato tried to tap out of the death hold, her face slowly turning blue as she was casually being choked. "I-I'm sorry! Aleister-Oneesama!"

With that 'sincere' apology, the eldest released her.

"Ah. I see now." Go nodded his head after understanding Kamisato's motives. "You were trying to act mature to pick up boys."

"..." Kamisato remained silent, hoping he would drop the subject.

But Tata-chan decided to quip in. "Kamisato with a boyfriend? Impossible."

"Why you useless loli I'll-!"

"So my sister has developed an interest in the opposite gender. Damn. Guess I owe Jass money for losing this bet."

"W-wait. What bet!?"

"I think it's perfectly normal for a girl your age Kamisato. As long as your better than Tata-chan. That's all I can ask."

"Go-chan. Don't you think that bar is a bit too low, even Kamisato is human."

"OI!"

"OI!"

The two siblings were utterly destroyed by the unique combo of Go and Aleister.

Under the peer pressure, Kamisato caved in. "Alight! Alright! I was acting like a pompous bitch to attract guys! Okay. Can we leave it at that?

"I don't mind but why that act specifically?"

"Jass. She said guys love it when a girl looks down on them with disdain."

 _I knew it. She can't help but tease her sisters, can she?_ Aleister made a mental note to properly scold Jass later. "Kami-chan listen. You have to take whatever Jass says with a grain of salt. Otherwise it's either a lie or her own skewed perception of a simple problem. Okay?"

The twintailed girl nodded. "I know. I realized my mistake now now."

"I should've asked you about how to get boys."

"Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' me Ali-nee! We all saw those guys all over you! And you've had more boyfriends than any of us!

"Y-you don't know that."

"Kaki-nee can't have a boyfriend! She's always at work. Myth-nee is always at home and rarely leaves her room! And Jass is busy with school or bullying Tata! Sure Go-nii has a girlfriend but that would be truly sad of me to ask my younger brother for boy advice. Out of all of us, no-one can compete when it comes to relationships!"

"T-that may be true but they don't last long."

"I rather have multiple failed relationships than none at all! I don't want to be a hermit like Myth-nee or a workaholic like Kaki-nee! At this rate, I'll be forever alone like Tata!"

"Don't ignore my pure relationship with Gocchi-nii!"

No-one paid any heed to Tata's objection.

 _Honestly you're blowing this out of proportion._ The eldest wanted to say that yet refrained from doing so. She knew how persistent Kamisato can be when it came to something she wanted. So she resigned herself to the fate of appealing to the girl.

"Fine. I'll assist in this endeavor of yours."

"YES!" Kamisato made a celebratory fist pump.

"First and foremost, while attitude is definitely the most important thing, appearance is the first thing they notice. And you…" she scanned her sister from top to bottom. "How old are you again?"

"16! Don't forget how old your sisters are!"

"Ah no. I didn't forget." She waved of her sister's anger. "Just thought I remembered it wrong."

"Your body type… would definitely attract the scum of the world." She blatantly stated.

"Scum? But I'm a cute high school girl!"

"Yet you look like your barely in middle school."

"pfft!" cracking a laugh was Tata and Go relaxing on the shore enjoying the Kami and Ali show.

"Kami-nee! Didn't know you skipped grades. So smart~."

"Damn that Tata…" She grinded her teeth in annoyance to the peanut gallery.

"Ignore them. We're moving on to the next part since we can't do anything about your appearance." Aleister honestly wanted to stop right there but continued. "Next phase is speech."

"Speech? What's fucking wrong with the way I talk?

It was a long and tiring process for both parties involved, with the peanut gallery laughing every step of the way but they finally reached the final phase.

"Go to the food stall and convince a guy to buy something for you."

"EH!? Don't you think that's a big hurdle as the final step?"

Aleister ignored the girls protest. "Take everything we learned into practice. Eye contact. Body movement. Social cues. Don't be afraid to invade their personal space. Never be specific with your intentions. Be close, but elusive. Make them think they have a chance. And most importantly. Don't get caught staring. Catch them staring. I've taught you all I know. Go my prodigy. Earn that free meal.

While Kamisato wanted yup believe in her older sister's words, it was hard to take her seriously with a majority of her body buried in sand by Go and Tata.

"Oh? Something on your mind Go?"

"...Ali-nee… You think so little of guys it's scary."

"While I would love to take that as a compliment of my personality, that is how most, if not all girls view men."

In that moment, Go learned a horrible lesson about the opposite gender.

"...Girls are scary…"

* * *

Kamisato made the seemingly long walk to the shabby looking food stall. Her knees cackles together and she stumbled a bit in the soft sand. (Okay. Get it together Kamisato! You can do this. You talk to boys all the time at school. Just get a random guy you never met to buy you something. Even a drink would be considered a win.)

The high school girl with a middle school body saw her target, A lone teen relaxing with a drink in hand.

It was quite a sight from a bystander point of view, the girl's head barely reached the boy's chest so keeping eye contact was near impossible when she 'accidentally' stumbled into the boy.

Operation Klutz, as her sister called it was the overused trope of some accident occurring between two characters thus growing into affection.

However, rather than a messy tumble like Kamisato expected, she merely crashed and fell flat on her butt while the teen remained unfazed.

"Oh? Sorry about that! Didn't see you there.

 _If he's a good man, he will take fault of the crash, even if it's obviously your fault._

(Good. It's going just as Ali-nee expected.)

He extended his hand and lifted Kamisato to her feet with ease. "You're not hurt are ya?"

The girl was far from calm. Her face was lit a bright red, embarrassed by the silly collision stunt she pulled as well as getting a closer view of the boy who was surprisingly built.

 _Now remember if he's polite, be sure to compliment him on something._

Her sisters words faintly reached the adolescent as she tried to find something other than his built chest to comment on.

"Y-your hands. They're pretty big."

In the absence of any coherent brain function, the High school girl spouted something absolutely embarrassing.

(What the FUCK me? The hell was that? Big hands? That's the best you could fucking come up with!?)

"Ah. I guess they do seem kinda big huh?" He laughed off the comment. Perhaps he thought it cute she made a strange remark.

Whatever the case, Kamisato was relieved he didn't think strangely of her. "Now," He began scanning the beach, "Where are you parents little girl?"

"Eh?" Kamisato didn't want to believe what she heard. "Hold on a sec, ya bastard. Just how old do you think I am?"

"Hm? Quite a foul mouth ya got for someone so you're probably around middle school?"

Her strike rang swift and true. And overly excessive. Her small stature made the boy's crotch a perfect strike zone for a clean right hook.

The boy fell to his knees, but the strike did not quell the loli's anger. "Listen here fucker! You're going to that crusty shop and buying me the most expensive damn drink in there for else I'm turning your useless balls to semen paste!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

From the far off distance an observer with only their head sticking out of the sand made a few remarks.

"Loli. Femdom. Cbt. and size difference? Indeed it is a truly beautiful sight to see my sister's degeneracy in full view." Though Kamisato had succeeded in her plot to 'pick up boys', it wasnt without sacrifice of her feminine pride.

The first day of the vacation ended but the perverted adventures on the beach are far from over.


	3. Parents

**The Siblings Are Curious About Their Parents!**

The Family finally called it a night after they arrived in the private beach house. And the first day of vacation was quite eventful. Jass brought Myth to the brink of death multiple times. Kamisato discovered her womanly pride and her lack of womanly charms. And Aleister broke her previous record of the amount of rejections tossed out in a day. Not that she was counting. Kakine was.

All in all, everyone was tired and ready to call it quits for today.

"I'm not flat Tata! I'm just a bit underdeveloped! Just wait in a few years I'll be more stacked that Ali-nee!" Still in their swimsuits, Tata and Kamisato were wrestling over the wooden floor.

"No way! You'll be flat forever! Not cute at all! In a few years, I'll be calling you Legal Loli-Oneechan!"

Aleister finally came in and broke the two up. "Knock it off! Both of you! Honestly there's no good side to have big breasts. Shopping for bras and bikinis is expensive. Not to mention the stress on my shoulders." She stretched out her shoulders which caused her chest to bounce, much to the irritation of Kamisato and Tata. "Think I still have some sand under my boob as well.."

"You wouldn't understand Dumb Tits!"

"That's right! Don't talk as if you understand us, Fat chest!" The two ran off leaving Aleister to question the source of their irritation.

"I'll have to side with the loli duo. Someone like you shouldn't downplay your assets. Rather than comforting, it's seen more as flaunting." Myth spoke up for the Flat Justice Alliance, sprawled on the couch exhausted from her 'lessons'.

"Oh Myth. Why are you relaxing? We still need to bath. Come on. This is the only time we can experience a private open bath.

The twin grimaced at the word. "Think I've had enough water to last a lifetime." Still, she begrudgingly got up and followed Aleister. The others had already undressed and headed into the large bath area, with Tata excitedly heading the charge.

"Bath time~ Bath time~ Bath time with Gocchi-nii~!" She happily hummed the strange lyrics and slid the door open. "Gocchi-nii! Let me wash your ba-!"

Something the little pervert saw brought a sudden despair to her heart. The large open bath that could easily hold that family plus extra had something new. A wooden barrier that cut through the bath. And there was no sign of that middle school boy.

"Oh. So they finally reinstalled it huh?" the remainder sisters casually walked in and began soaking in the water, undisturbed by the new barrier.

"I'm still questioning why it was removed in the first place. Even if we're the only ones to use it, that much space is really unnecessary."

"I wouldn't think about it too much Kamisato. Our parents have… Unique taste."

"W-wait a second! Is no-one going to comment on the giant wall!? Why is it there? Where's Gocchi-nii? Where's his bare chest and broad back?"

"It concerns me deeply that your worried about that." The exhausted Myth let out a half hearted tsukkomi.

"But I did make a comment on it Tata-chan. I said they finally reinstalled it."

"BUT WHY IS IT REINSTALLED!?"

"Why? Well for one it's weird bathing with Gore. Bathing with a bunch of girls, his sisters even, is just weird for his age." Kakine explained.

"IT'S NOT WEIRD! IT'S CALLED SIBLING BONDING!" The loli fell to her knees in complete despair. "Why… Why did I endure those long 358 days for? My week of bare Gocchi-nii is gone…"

"It's just a wooden wall." Kamisato stated.

"Eh?"

With a straight face the girl began to plant a horrible idea into the gullible girl's head. "I thought you loved Gore more than anything in the world. I thought you said infinity isn't large enough to describe your love for him."

While the idea was being planted, a certain girl was struggling against her conniving sisters to stop the incoming train wreck.

"Shhhhhhhh. Just let it happen Myth."

"That's right. The best lessons are learned through experience after all."

"MFFFPH!" Despite her strength, she could not pull off the duo that was Jass and Aleister. So she turned her eyes to her last hope.

"Ahhhhh. Relaxing under the moonlight in a bath is just the best." Kakine expertly placed herself out of the equation.

"MFFFPH!MMMMMFFFFGHPH!"

"Now. Tata-chan. Are you going to let a flimsy wooden wall stand between you your beloved onii-chan?"

"NO MA'AM!"

"Are you ready to devote your entire being to get to that naked older brother of yours?

"YES MA'AM!"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR MAGGOT? GET TO MOVING!"

"YES MA'AM!"

With newfound vigor, the baited Tata-chan charged the single barrier between her and her paradise.

"Tata." a voice emerged from the opposite side of the wall, freezing the others. "While you are my dear little sister, I'll have to warn you. You cross over here I'll give you the silent treatment. For a year." this was no bluff. Gore had once ignored Kamisato altogether for a year. All because she was curious about his porn preference. Needless to say, it didn't go well for her. And while that didn't seem like a big deal to the others, to brother obsessed Tata-chan, it was a fate she could not fathom.

"Yes." she responded weakly and retreated back to the bath.

"And Kamisato."

"Eh?"

"... I hope you sleep well tonight."

"Eh? W-wait. What are you planning? You can't be mad at me! I didn't do anything! That was all Tata!"

"But the idea to go over the barrier was all yours, idiot. You reap what you sow." Myth said as she tightened her chokehold on Jass.

"Gore kinda reminds me of mom when she's angry." Kakine commented. "You won't know it until it's too late."

Unpleasant thoughts team through the mischievous girls head wondering how her brother will retaliate. She shook of her worries and shifted the conversation. "W-well speaking of mom, what exactly do mom and dad do?"

!?

"I mean they aren't famous as far as I can tell yet they can afford a large beach house as well as our own house. Not to mention feeding all of us, minus Ali-nee and Kaki-nee, won't that be a lot?

Despite the normal question, none of the family had the answer to it.

"Wait. Ali-nee, Kaki-nee. You two never asked?"

"Well we lived a comfortable life. Asking questions about that seems kinda dull."

"Not to mention it's rude to ask about someone's income."

"Ehhhh? But isn't it strange? Not only do they work together and go on long business trips, they can afford to remodel a beach house at the whim of one person!? Jass-nee, Myth-nee. You have to think that's strange right?"

"Maybe? Me and Jass are in college right now so we don't have much knowledge on the work force and wages."

"Oh! Maybe they're spies!" Tata joined in to spout an unbelievable answer. "Globe trotting secret agents, saving the world and working for the government. Ka-pow. Ka-pow!"

"With the way dad looks? No way. If anything they're top dogs in the underworld, trading country secrets and smuggling weapons around the world!

"You two… have no idea how the world works… Do you?"

"No. I think that underworld theory holds some weight to it." Jass and Kamisato rarely agreed on anything so this was anything but normal for them.

"Hmmm I think the spy one is much more romantic and could entail some spicy events."

"Your siding with that theory for all the wrong reasons Aleister." Myth released a heavy sigh. "Instead of making up crazy theories, why don't we just ask them?"

While Myth thought she brought an end to the silly conversation, it only caught the attention of her sly sister.

"That's a good idea Myth. You should ask them tonight."

"Eh? Me? Why not Kamisato or Tata?"

Kamisato leaned in to add pressure to the no nonsense sister. "It was your idea after all, Myth-nee. Besides Tata may be blunt but she's easily distracted."

"Right! Right! Even the mighty Tata-sama has a weakness!"

"Your mental recovery speed is the only thing mighty about you."

The argument was over. Even if Aleister or Intervened, they would most likely shove any responsibility to Jass or Myth. So she resigned to her fate. "I get it I'll ask. I'll ask. But don't be disappointed if they turn out to have some super boring job."

The rest of the scene plays out as a normal family bath outing. Comparing sizes, feelings of defeat and a proper demonstration as to why it's dangerous to run on a wet floor presented by childish Tata-chan.

"...Almost D-cup….Just how does she store her fat like that." Myth could still feel the weight of her sisters chest in her hand, even while holding the phone receiver.

It only took a few seconds of ringing for the phone to be picked up yet what answered was not what she expected. "Yes Yes! This is The Kamachi speaking. Ho- Would you guys keep it down! I'm trying to talk to….To…. Who is this again?"

Not only did her father answer with a half hearted reply, there was so much background noise she didn't know what to comment on first. Shouting of men and cheering of women as loud music blared almost drowning him out.

"Dad. It's your daughter." from what she gathered he was at a party. But weren't they supposed to be at a work convention?

"Oh! My daughter! My beautiful daughter. But you need to be more specific than that. I've had many daughters with my wife you see. A sign of our very healthy relationship!" With that she became certain. Her father was currently drunk, making him more annoying than usual to the sporty girl.

"You shouldn't use the number of children as a scale to measure your relationship."

"Ah! Mythkommi! It's rare for you to call me? How's my dear Tata-chan?"

"Don't call your daughter by such a ridiculous nickname! And why are you singling out Tata?"

"Aha! Don't be like that. I love you all equally. Even if Tata is the cutest." This man was always like this. However this obsessive affection didn't always apply to Tata. Rather than a hardcore daughter-con, it only applied to the current youngest. He would spoil them rotten, then when the next child appeared, he dropped them harder than Brazil dropping out of the 2014 World Cup. It became a concern and even their mother was fed up with him spoiling the youngest.

"How can this man be a dad?" she recalled the few years she actually looked up to him. "Maybe Tata got her perverted side from you."

"Ahaha! Perhaps. But you act like you never had a dirty thought in your life! me of Aliester's first dirty thought journal. Even at such a young age she had the libido to rival your mother's."

 _I've learned too many things about my family right there._

"Dad. I didn't come to talk about our family and our unnatural perversion. I actually have a serious question."

"Right. Let me guess…"

"What do you and mom do for work."

"Oh. OHHHHHHHHH." a long sigh of relief could be heard from the other side. "For a second. I thought someone went to jail."

 _Just how poorly do you think of your own family?_

"But if it's about our work, that is an easy question to answer."

Just as he was about to speak, a loud cheer erupted from the phone. Most of it was incomprehensible noise but Ka,Ma, Chi, was repeated over and over as if some chant.

"I GET IT! I GET IT!" he yelled over the cheers. "Ah. Sorry dear but the Misses is calling me to the chambers! I can't keep her waiting!"

"W-wait a sec! You guys are seriously having fun right now!? Aren't you on a work trip."

A burly laugh escaped from his mouth. "Yes that is true but work comes after dealing with your mother. She's such a carnivore in bed I tell ya! Despite being a work trip she still demands I finish in her raw-!" Myth with full force slammed down on the receiver yet she was all too late. Those words that should never be said from parent to child reverberated in her mind and thus images followed. She gripped her head as if to stop it but they kept replaying.

Over.

And over.

And over again.

The images haunted her very being yet one coherent but sinister thought came though the ugly fog.

The remainder of the family patiently waited in the living room for Myth's findings.

"Oh. You're back? What did they say?" Tata excitedly began to interrogate her sister.

"Clear your mind. It'll be better if you picture this."

"I knew it. They **are** spies."

"Mom…"

And dad. Picture them clearly. Vividly"

"Do you see it?"

They all silently nodded their heads.

And a smile that displayed evil intentions appeared. "Good."

"Dad comes in mom raw all the time."

That night within that beach house. Screams of agony filled the air and many, many sleepless nights were had. Cept for ignorant Tata who only wondered why they all began vying for Myth's life the remainder of the trip.


	4. Tata

**Tata And The Strange Sea Creature**

"Oh? What's this?" under the shallow water, a small shadow slowly crept closer to Tata's feet. As it approached, it's shape became clear to the perverted child. "An Octopus?" The size of the animal was relatively small compared to tata, so she did not feel threatened when one of its tendrils wrapped around her small ankle. "Haha! That tickles!" Thinking she made a new underwater friend, she did what any elementary school kid would do. Brag about it.

"Gocchi-nii! Kamisato-nee! Look!" With the brave ignorance of a child, she gently grabbed the head of the octopus and lifted from the shallows.

"Tata. I don't think you should pick it up like that." Go was the first to say something about her sister's new acquaintance, yet slowly began distancing herself from the invertebrate "You should probably put that back in the sea."

"Go is right. You don't where that disgusting Tata-chan has been!" Kamisato chuckled at her own joke, dodging a sharp elbow from Go. "Actually do you think our parents would notice if we swapped Tata-chan with an octopus? They have so much in common. Big heads, spineless and most importantly, perverted limbs." As she said that last part, a tentacle began crawling under Tata's one piece.

"Kyahaha! T-that tickles! S-stop ittttt!" Tata could not find the time to retort as more of the octopus' limbs found its way under her swimsuit. Some of the suckers began to leave very questionable marks on the girls body, though she seemed perfectly unharmed. "G-G-Gocchi-nii! Help me!"

"See what I mean?" Kamisato backed away from but was stopped short of Go halting her retreat.

"Where are you going, Kamisato-nee?"

"Eh? I was just-"

"Your poor younger sister is desperately calling for help, Kamisato-neesan."

"Oh. So my reliable older sister is relying on her younger brother to save her sister, Kamisato-Oneesan?"

"I got it! I got it! Stop giving me that disappointed look!" Kamisato gave in to her brother's request and in a once-in-a-lifetime act, decided to behave like a proper older sister!

However, the situation with tata had grown worse. With ease and perverted precision, the tentacles had wormed their way deeper into tata's swimsuit. Some were wrapped around her small chest and a few made it down between her legs, all while she laughed maniacally.

"What a perverted octopus…" As she began prying the tentacles of the child, a familiar group was spectationg from the beach.

"Ho. So that's what tentacles look like. A bit rough looking compared to novel descriptions. Makes sense, they look more gross in real life so I can't blame authors for skimming such details. One of the peculiar spectators was thoroughly enjoying the unraveling scene through a pair of binoculars. "And of course it's little Tata-chan being assaulted. As expected of my perverted little sister."

"What are you looking at? Are they okay or not?" Next to the Aleister was Myth who had refused to wear any sort of swimwear for fear of repeating yesterday's events. Instead she donned a more sporty look with beige shorts and white v-neck shirt.

"Oh. Sorry. Yes they're alright. Tata is being assaulted by an octopus. That's all." she calmly stated.

"How is any of that alright? Go out there and help her!"

"Why? Doesn't seem to be hurting her. In fact, she looks like she's enjoying it."

Myth facepalmed. "I-I don't know who to correct in this situation right now. Whatever. I'll help her myself."

"Wait. Don't go yet. Something's happening." The eldest tentatively watched the scene. "Ohhhhh!"

"Eh?"

"There's more of them. Latching onto Tata. And now Kamisato…. One even got into Go's shorts! Not just a tentacle, the whole octopus went in!"

"Why do you sound so excited about it!?"

"It's fine!"

"I don't think it is!"

"It's fine! As long as I change the faces and names its fine right? At that point you can't call it incest, so it's fine right? Right?"

"You… YOU USELESS PERVERTED OLD HAG!"

It took a while but Myth was able to free the three from that cage of tentacles. As they approach the shore another onlooker appeared.

"Damn. I didn't get enough footage. Was hoping Myth would get caught in it as well."

Irritated and wet, Myth barely held back the urge to hit her twin. "Jass… How long have you been recording?"

"Ah this? Sadly I missed the first part. But I did get all of Kamisato trying to pull so many tentacles out of Tata-chan's swimsuit. And Gore. You really had a party in your pants."

"Oh! You recorded it! I was so caught up in the moment I didnt think about that! You mind sharing that footage later?"

"What kind of sisters do I have?" Go made the snide remark. "Useless ones."

"Even though I'm included, I can't help but agree…" Kamisato said as she pulled at her swimsuit. "Dammit! Even now I can still feel their disgusting things all over me…"

"Disgusting!? That was amazing! They could wiggle and move all around me! They even left all these cute marks on us!"

"Cute marks?" Aleister inspected her younger siblings.

"Noooooo…." A horrible feeling overcame Myth at that moment.

"Jass… Don't you think…"

"Please. No."

"They look like hickeys don't they?"

Horrified expressions appeared across the faces of Go, Kamisato and Myth.


	5. Tata & The Boy

**Someone Is interested In Tata-Chan!?**

If you were to go to the beach with your family, what would be an activity you would do with them? Surfing?

Maybe fishing? Or swimming or beach volleyball?

However the norm could not be applied to a certain set of siblings.

"Boy Hunting!"

No. These words did not come from a desperate single woman in her 30s. Nor did it come from a gyaru with certain assumptions attached to her appearance.

No. These concerning words came from an elementary grade girl who was thoroughly obsessed with the opposite gender.

"That's fucking right!" and agreeing with said statement was a foulmouth High school girl(With a middle school body). This outrageous pair of siblings desired contact with the opposite sex.

"With this goal in mind and teachings from Ali-nee, we can do this!"

"Ah but…" The younger sister began to ponder, "Didn't you fail last time you tried this?"

"Hooo?" The girl let out a low laugh. "That was then, this is now! I'm not going to admit failure just because my target happened to be a lolicon!"

Tata-chan was doubtful that any scheme her sister came up with would succeed however on the slim chance that it did, she wanted to be there to reap the rewards. They were heading to a different area of the beach, somewhere more crowded and full of energy. The two squeezed their way deeper into the crowd of people, occasionally finding pockets of space.

"So? What's the plan?" Tata asked nervously following her older sibling.

"There's a certain event being held right now. The crowds of people should be clearing up. When that happens you'll see why we're here." she replied cryptically to entice curiosity but all it did was add to her scepticualtion.

Sure enough the crowd began to thin but roars of cheers entered their ears. And what was in sight.

"Beach… Volleyball?"

"Tsk Tsk. My dear younger sister. If you are really disappointed by this sight, how can I call you family?"

Tata realized what she was saying.

They weren't there to watch a sporting event.

It was the players that caught their interest.

Men(and women) all on the field, jumping and flexing muscles, bare sweating skin against the sunlight. Sand sticking to desirable flesh, ragged breath and shouts of enthusiasm.

Indeed it was a feast for the eyes.

"You're amazing Kamisato-Oneechan!" The school swimsuit girl cheered, her eyes glued to the hot match.

"Haha! Praise me more! Even if we fail in luring any boys we can at least ingrain this view into our memory!" Pseudo-Elementary girl boldly declared.

"For once you didn't disappoint and actually did something elder sister like!" It took all of what little self control Kamisato had not to hit her sister for that comment.

Now let's be frank, while Loli Tata would claim she does have a _type,_ she would jump for any male available to her. Even those fat men body types portrayed in certain media.

Her eyes darted from boy to man to older men with greying hair. To her, they all fit a prerequisite for her inner desires.

A muscled up boy would fit her shounen bot fantasy.

The black hair boy with long bangs that covered his face would fit her edgy boy fantasy.

Even the older man with a fierce beard would fit her 'I love manly men with a decent amount of facial hair' fantasy.

There wasn't a single person of the opposite gender who eluded her parameters.

However. There were those, a few(MANY) who exceeded those acceptance measures and went beyond.

A boy on the opposite court, didn't look older than 13, his black hair styled a short bob cut. His simple attire of a white shirt and black shorts wasn't all that impressive but really accentuated his facial features, more specifically his sapphire blue eyes that locked on to the staring Tata for a second.

The socially inept girl frantically looked away in embarrassment. However the boy only smiled at the cute reaction.

This action did not go unnoticed.

"Oh? So you're into girlish boys huh? Go would be heartbroken if he was here." Kamisato snickered at the thought.

"Huh? Ah! No-!"

Her frantic statement was cut short.

"No no! You don't have to explain it to me. I completely understand. Cute boys like him are a rare sight so it's more of a niche fetish right?" The high school girl(With a grade school body and old man's mind) nodded her head sagely. "Without knowing it, you're actually taking the family motto to heart."

"Family… Motto?"

Today is full of surprises. Something other than her brother and boys caught perverted loli Tata's attention. Not to mention Kamisato behaving like a proper older sister!

"Listen. Engrave these words into your mind and heart."

"It's fine as long as it's cute!"

"...Huh?"

"Hmph. Perhaps you're too young to understand these words. Regardless, I've had my fill! Now to initiate part 2!"

Huh?

In an instant, the two piece swimsuit pervert disappeared into the audience. Without so much as a goodbye she left her elementary grade level sister alone on a beach.

Her reason?

"Hehe. Without that nuisance holding me back I can initiate 'Plan to attract boys with a Little Sister fetish!'"

You might be wondering,

Wasn't her pride as a woman broken by being mistaken for a little girl?

Yes. Her pride as a woman was broken beyond belief at that time and she had not yet recovered from such a blow.

So what was motivating flat as a cutting board Kamisato to use that Little Sister body archetype to her advantage?

"Don't underestimate the power of a pervert, you dumbass beach dwellers!"

Yes. She was the kind of person to abandon one aspect of herself and embrace another if it meant gaining something.

Kamachi Kamisato had abandoned the path of a _virtuous woman_ and walked the path of an _irredeemable pervert._

So with fake tears swelling in her eyes and a sweet voice that would make sirens envious, she attracted the worst kind of scum on that beach for her own gain.

Leaving Socially awkward Tata-chan to fend for herself.

"Awawa!" While she wanted to stay and create more precious memories, without her social safety net, she could not properly talk, much less leave the area. Real tears that could drive a man into action formed in the corners of her eyes as she tried to make her way through the crowded area.

Just as the girl was about to burst, a hand reached out and pulled her out of the forest of people. Finally they escaped that hell and were met with a wide ocean view.

"Sorry if I scared you doing that but you looked like you needed help." the hand came with a voice.

Tata-chan's savior was none other than…

"Ah… You're that Volleyball boy…"

He laughed at the title he gave her. "I'm glad you remember me but you can just call me Eves."

"O-Okay. Eves-kun then." The girl didn't know how to react in this situation. She felt it similar to one of those Knight and Princess stories.

The Blue eyed prince still held a light smile, "So may I ask what your name is?"

"A-ah Ah! Yes! Kamachi Tata!" she had given her full name with a fast response.

"Oh?" For a split second, what could only be described as a mischievous smile appeared on the boy's face. Unfortunately the girl did not notice the bad omen.

"Well then Tata-chan, you want help finding your way back? I don't mind being your personnel escort for the day!"

…

"What's wrong? You've gotten rather silent?"

"...Rather than take me somewhere… You wouldn't mind taking me everywhere?" The girl spoke these words, red as a tomato and eyes firmly fixed on the ground.

The boy gave her a gaze of disbelief. However he still held her small hand. "Wow! That's quite bold you to say. Especially to someone you just met, but…" He leaned in close to her ear. "I don't mind aggressive girls like you." his voice was practically sensual to the girl, burning up more than ever.

From there what had happened was… Almost impossible.

And I only say impossible for the fact that it actually happened.

What was this thing that was _almost impossible?_

A date.

More specifically a date with the little pervert known as Tata-chan as one of the participants. It was a beach dream date filled with playing in shallow waters, Eating at a food shack, watching water sports and making silly commentary. There was even back and forth flirting.

Yes. Undeniable acts of flirting. From feeding fries to each other to the highly renowned Princess Carry, One could look at these two from afar and would certainly call them a cute item.

It was utterly disgusting.

Pretty boy Eves had put in actual effort despite Tata-chan being an easy target! Obviously, there was something off!

Even as night fell and the beach became more barren of people, those two stood out and happily walked side-by-side like something out of a RomCom!

"Ah! It's getting late Tata-chan! I was suppose to be meeting someone today!"

A depressed expression worn on the small girl's face as her romantic(disgusting) day came to a close.

Prince Eves was quick to pick up on this. "How about I escort you home?" Tata reluctantly guided her one-night stand back to her beach home where surprisingly Jass and Myth were enjoying a game of card on the patio.

"What the hell? How are you so good at this game!?"

"Good? I've only won 12 times in a row against you. You can't really call an amaetur player good at something if their opponent is equal to that of an infant?"

"Tch! Just say I'm not good at cards. No need for such a harsh analogy…" Myth muttered under her breath. From the corners of her visions she noticed her youngest sibling finally arriving back. "Oh Tata. You're back." She also noticed the boy holding her hand. "..."

"Are you the police?"

"No no. I'm Tata-chan's friend. Eves. Nice to meet you."

Concern for the boy filled Myth's face. "Are you okay? Need to go to the hospital?"

Prince Black Hair chuckled at the twins response. "Haha! You're just as funny as your sister described!"

"No. I do not think mental health issues are a laughing matter."

"Eves!" happily calling out that name wasn't Small Girl Tata but the mischievous twin Jass. "I brought your luggage in but I was wondering where you were.

It seemed that Jass and Eves were already acquainted with each other. Which put Perverted Tata on high alert.

"Wait a second Jass-Oneechan! You already know Eves?"

"Yes. We go to the same college. I invited he-"

"Well he's my boyfriend now so back off old hag!" She was rudely interrupted by High Horse Tata-sama.

And rather than be upset by her lack of manners, a wide smile formed on her face. "Boyfriend you say?" her eyes moved on to Eves who had an equally curious smile.

"So it seems. We even had a _date_ of sorts today."

Lies. That one word screamed inside Myth's head yet she refused to openly say it.

"Oh… Is that so?" Jass said it in a matter-of-fact fashion. "In any case both of you are probably dirty from all the activities. Why don't you both hop in the bath."

"Sounds like a good idea." Eves leaned in closer to Tata, as if to whisper a very intimate secret. "We can take our time washing each other. Don't worry. I'll be sure to wash, Each~ nook~ and cranny~."

A hot blush filled Perverted(Yet somehow innocent) Tata's face and she escaped inside the house, making a full sprint to the bathing area!

"How cute." the statement came from two mischievous people.

"Well then, It was nice to meet you Myth. Maybe I'll also see you in the bath?"

"No."

Black Fox Eves happily hopped inside to chase after Tata, leaving the twins on the patio with many thoughts.

"...Who are you calling this late, Myth?"

"Don't worry Jass. Aiding and embedding a criminal is not a bad as the crime itself. I'm sure you can even get a plea deal."

"Heh. You make it sound like we already commited a crime. Besides, don't you think I would stop such a thing from happening?"

Her answer was instant.

"You once told Tata that if she kissed a goat it would turn to a handsome prince who would whisk her away from all her worries. I'm sure there isn't a single thing you wouldn't allow happen to Tata."

From that statement alone Jass could be in the running for #1 worst sibling.

"Heh? That was just harmless fun but if you insist on having some peace of mind."

"I do."

"Eves does not swing that way. Her personal motto is akin to our family one."

"Her… Wait! You don't mean!"

"It's fine as long as its cute!"

Even as twins, Myth could rarely ever decypher Jass' motives. Though sometimes they were in full display. At times like these she would only respond with a few choice words.

"You're horrible."

"Shouldn't you be warning our dear Tata-chan?"

"No." There was a reason for that harsh answer.

"I'd rather deal with a mentally scarred Tata than trying to convince her the existence of reverse traps."

Let it be known that these two would win the #1 Worst twins award.

And speaking of the soon to be haunted Tata, what was she currently doing?

Sitting in the spacious open air bath, restlessly waiting for her 'prince' to arrive!

A multitude of perverse thoughts and scenarios ran through her head like a supercomputer simulation, trying to find the optimal route for maximum rewards.

Her eyes glued to the thin screen waiting for that silhouette to appear.

"Tata-chan? You already in the bath?"

"Yes!" her answer came out swift and somewhat desperate(it was).

A shadow appeared in front of the screen door.

He's coming! She thought! He's coming!He's coming! He's coming! He's coming!He's coming! He's coming! He's coming!

He's actually coming in!

The door slid open and there was Eves in the nude! Of course! After all it was bad manners to enter a bath with a towel on!

There it is! She began ingraining the view into her memory from head to toe.

His luscious black bob cut hair!

His deep blue sapphire eyes!

Those small but clearly noticeable lumps of flesh on his chest?

That two piece bikini tan line on his fair and beautiful skin!

And most importantly!

That lack of a certain body part her brother has in the crotch area?

"Eh?" She realized something was wrong with her description.

"Hm? What's wrong? Tata-chan?" an ominous air filled the bath area as 'she' inched closer to Helpless Tata.

"W-w-w-wait! You're not a guy!?"

"Well, I never said I was~" She took another step toward the doom child.

"B-but," She recalled back to the day's events. Those once happy memories quickly turned into regret and shame.

The Lovey-dovey Ice cream.

The flirtatious french fry feeding.

" **AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" It was far worse than anything she could have ever imagined.

Her Prince Charming was actually an Evil Queen!

"Even our shared drink event!"

"Oya? Was that your first indirect kiss?" she licked her lips in excitement at the thought.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!" Tata's legs carried her as far as she could in that large bath but it wasn't enough.

That predator had already sunk her claws into her prey.

Evil Queen Eves crept ever closer to Tata. "Don't worry Tata-chan. I'll be taking plenty of your 'firsts' tonight~"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T GO THAT WAY! I ONLY LIKE BOYS!" She openly screamed out.

"Ah. Don't worry. I also like boys." Even if there was a shred of truth in that sentence, it did not bring peace to Traumatized Tata.

"But…" she inched ever close to the girl, "It's fine as long as it's cute. Right?"

And for the first time ever, there was a slight variation in Tata-chan's signature saying.

"GOCCHI-NII, SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"


End file.
